Sleeping
by CallMeBilesSourWolf
Summary: Hunting is tiresome and Sam is the only one awake when Donna comes over, finding a surprise when she arrives.


The week long search and hunt had taken an exhausting toll, but Sam somehow had the energy to stay awake. He had sat in the oversized chair of the hotel room and settled in with a coffee on his laptop, clicking away at the keys late into the night. The moon shone bright through the thin curtains and the light of the laptop casting long shadows on Sam's face.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Sam answered in a whisper, "Hey Donna, what's up?"

He quickly glanced at the door, seeing the three locks engaged and the salt line on the floor before giving an approval sound to Donna's inquiry and then hanging up the phone. A few moments later Sam hears a small rasp at the door and he gets up, maneuvering his long limbs off the comfy chair. He checks the peep hole before quietly opening the door. Donna steps in the small gap Sam gave her.

"I hope I didn't wake you…" she stops dead in her sentence when her eyes reach the far bed of the room. She snaps her eyes at Sam, brows furrowed in disbelief and points to the bed.

"We've been on this hunt for a week, it's been tiresome." Sam adds his small quick smile as he shuts the door and fixes the salt and locks.

"It's two am, why aren't you asleep then?" she whispers stepping over to the table to sit.

"I wanted to get the spell right that we need and I don't have Rowena's books with us, so research is going slow. The internet might have everything, but it's not easy to find sometimes." Sam sits down across from Donna at the table, lacing his fingers together.

Donna gives Sam all the new information she's found and what Jody's told her too. Sam listens intently, confirming it's all lining up with the lore he's found already. They're having trouble finding the den of this particular monster, but it's still active and seemingly not noticing it's being hunted, so Sam has hope they've still got time to find it.

A comfortable silence falls between them and Donna takes a second glance over at the far bed, her eyes linger a moment too long and Sam notices. He moves his gaze to the bed as well and a soft smile forms without him knowing. Donna sees it and smiles as well.

"They've finally admitted it then?" her voice calm, matter of factly.

"Yea. Getting Jack back was kind of a wake up call for them. I think they had a heart to heart and realized it was stupid not being who they wanted to be." Sam glances over at the bed near the window and Jack is sleeping in a ball, dreaming peacefully.

Sam had taken the odd looks from the desk clerk when he took the keys to the two queen room he paid for for the four of them. He had always gotten weird looks when booking rooms, but now his cheeks actually blushed knowing more than the clerk could imagine. Sam and Jack took turns on the bed, since Sam was a night owl and Jack didn't need much sleep anyway. But it was the other bed that made Sam's cheeks go pink these days. Dean has always claimed he only needed "fours hours" but these days his aging bones took full advantage of eight instead.

Donna cleared her throat and Sam snapped out of his little daze and he wished her a goodnight as she left. He fixed the locks and salt one more time before grabbing his laptop again and settling back down into the comfy chair. He pushed his hair behind his ears and looked over at the far bed again.

Dean and Cas were cuddled up with one another, not letting an inch of space get between them. Dean laying on his back, his face buried in Cas's black hair, his arms holding onto his angel as he slept. Cas was using Dean's hand marked shoulder as his pillow, his arm curled over Dean's stomach, their chests bare against the night's cold, but neither of them woke from the chill. Dean snored lightly, making Cas's hair flutter by his breaths.

Cas didn't need sleep, but he let his essence fade into a sleep like meditation during the long nights Dean slept. Not much could stir Cas while Dean slept, it was almost as if Cas had enchanted himself to be more human. Only when Dean slowly came to consciousness did Cas come out of his state.

Sam's trance was broken when Jack turned and stretched, yawning as he reached into the air while waking up. He sat up on the bed, seeing Dean and Cas embraced in sleep before standing up and turning to face Sam. He smiled wide when he saw Sam still awake.

"Would you like the bed now Sam?" Jack walked over to Sam, gesturing at the bed.

"Thanks Jack. I will. Wake me up at seven will you?" Sam went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. Jack sat down on the chair and took the laptop, picking up the research where Sam left off. A moment later Sam crawled under the covers and settled in to the pillow, turning until he faced his brother.

He smiled one more time at the sight of his brother finally being with his angel like Sam knew they both had wanted for ages now.


End file.
